vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot/Transcript
Stefan : For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story. and Brooke are in a car, on the road. Darren: An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way. Brooke: He wasn't that bad. Darren: He sounded like James Blunt. Brooke: What's wrong with that? Darren: We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need. Brooke: So why did you come? Darren: Because I love you. Brooke: Nicely done. What's with all the fog? Darren: It'll clear in a second. Brooke: Watch out! collide a man. Darren: Are you ok?! Brooke: We just hit someone! Oh, my god! Darren: Call for help. Brooke: Come on, come on! Darren: Please be alive! Oh, my god. man wakes up and bites him into the neck. Brooke: There's no signal! Darren! Darren? scene. Morning. A Man. STEFAN: I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her. scene. A girl writes in her diarie. ELENA: Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile was saying "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. the kitchen. JENNA: Toast. I can make toast. ELENA: It's all about the coffee, aunt Jenna. JEREMY: Is there coffee? JENNA: Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money? ELENA: I'm good. JENNA: Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing? ELENA: Don't you have a big presentation today? JENNA: I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap! ELENA: Then go. We'll be fine. You ok? JEREMY: Don't start. Bonnie's car. BONNIE: So grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands... Elena! Back in the car. ELENA: I did it again, didn't I? I--I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that... BONNIE: That I'm psychic now. ELENA: Right. Ok, then predict something. About me. BONNIE: I see... collide a black bird. BONNIE: What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok? ELENA: It's ok. I'm fine. BONNIE: It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere. ELENA: Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life. BONNIE: I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy. the school. BONNIE: Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly bitch. She looks a hot-- Can I still say "tranny mess"? ELENA: No, that's over. BONNIE: Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year. look at Matt. ELENA: He hates me. BONNIE: That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits." CAROLINE: Elena. Oh, my god. How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good? ELENA : Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you. CAROLINE: Really? ELENA: Yes. Much better. CAROLINE: Oh, you poor thing. ELENA: Ok, Caroline. CAROLINE: Oh! Ok, see you guys later? BONNIE: Ok! Bye. ELENA: No comment. BONNIE: I'm not going to say anything. and Vicki. JEREMY: Don't take more than two in a six-Hour window. TYLER: Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads. VICKI: Hey. TYLER: Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back. JEREMY: Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan? VICKI: Oh, Ty, be nice. Be nice. That's Elena's little brother. TYLER: I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass. and Elena behind the office. BONNIE: Hold up. Who's this? ELENA: All I see is back. BONNIE: It's a hot back. the office. SECRETARY: your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts. STEFAN: Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there. SECRETARY: Well, you're right. So it is. BONNIE: I'm sensing seattle, and he plays the guitar. ELENA: You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh? BONNIE: Pretty much. MAN: Jeremy, good batch, man. ELENA: I'll be right back. BONNIE: Please be hot. in the boy's toilets. BOY: Whoa! Pants down, chick! ELENA: Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned. JEREMY: No, I'm not. ELENA: Where is it? Is it on you? JEREMY: Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right? ELENA: Chill myself? What is that, Stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool. JEREMY: Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy? ELENA: You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person. JEREMY: I don't need this. looks Stefan. STEFAN: Thank you. SECRETARY: You're welcome. goes out and meets Stefan. STEFAN: Uh, pardon me. Um... Is this the men's room? ELENA: Yes. Um, I was just, Um--I was just-- It's a long story. Just... Thank you. class. TEACHER: Once our home state of virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in virginia's northwest region Had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union. Texto to Bonnie from Elena : HAWT-E. STARING @ U. a cemetery. ELENA: Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least 37 times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "how are you?" They really don't want an answer. bird is on the tomb. ELENA: Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo! That's what I thought. is always here. The mist is all around her. ELENA: Ahh! runs and falls ... She sees Stefan. STEFAN: You ok? ELENA: Were you following me? STEFAN: No, I, uh, I just-- I saw you fall. ELENA: Uh-Huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery. STEFAN: I'm visiting. I have family here. ELENA: Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this bird, and it was all very hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the hitchcock? I'm Elena. STEFAN: I'm Stefan. ELENA: I know. We have history together. STEFAN: And english and french. ELENA: Right. STEFAN: Oh. ELENA: Thanks. Nice ring. STEFAN: Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh? ELENA: No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that. STEFAN: Did you hurt yourself? ELENA: Hmm? STEFAN: Did you hurt yourself? ELENA: Oh, uh, I don't know. Oh! Look at that. That is not pretty. You ok? STEFAN: You should go. Take care of that. ELENA: Really, it's nothing. She turns around but Stefan disappeared. home. He writes on a diarie. STEFAN: I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her. Grill. Vicki works as a waitress. JEREMY: Hey. VICKI: Working. arrives at Matt and Tyler's table. MATT: Thanks, vick. VICKI: Do you need another refill? TYLER: I'd love one. MATT: Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister. TYLER: I'm not hooking up with your sister. MATT: You're such a dick. JEREMY: Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered. VICKI: Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy. JEREMY: When's the last time you had sex with a puppy? VICKI: Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother. JEREMY: Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered. VICKI: We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off between you ruin things between me and Tyler. JEREMY: Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass. VICKI: Yeah? What do you want me for? and Bonnie enter. CAROLINE: His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a gemini, and his favorite color is blue. BONNIE: You got all of that in one day? CAROLINE: Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a june wedding. home. ELENA: I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill. JENNA: Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night. ELENA: Well done, aunt Jenna. oppens the door. ELENA: Oh. STEFAN: Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... Strange. ELENA: No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish. STEFAN: Um, something like that. How's your leg? ELENA: Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived? STEFAN: It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back. ELENA: Oh, I must have dropped it. I-- Thank you. STEFAN: Don't worry, I didn't...read it. ELENA: No? Why not? Most people would have. STEFAN: Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine. ELENA: You keep a journal? STEFAN: Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important. ELENA: Yeah. I'm just gonna, Um, you don't have to stay out there. STEFAN: I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere? ELENA: Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come? Grill. MATTt:How's Elena doing? BONNIE: Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months. MATT: Has she said anything about me? BONNIE: Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her. MATT: I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me. BONNIE: Give it more time, Matt. enters, with Stefan. MATT: More time, huh? MATT: Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you. STEFAN: Hi. Stefan. ELENA: Hey. MATT: Hey. Later. CAROLINE: So, you were born in mystic falls? STEFAN: Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young. BONNIE: Parents? STEFAN: My parents passed away. ELENA: I'm sorry. Any siblings? STEFAN: None that I talk to. I live with my uncle. CAROLINE: So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow. BONNIE: It's a back to school thing at the falls. STEFAN (to Elena): Are you going? BONNIE: Of course she is. home. ZACH: You promised. STEFAN: This was an animal attack. ZACH: Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control. STEFAN: And I do. ZACH: Please, uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, It's just going to stir things up. STEFAN: It's not my intention. ZACH: Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now? STEFAN: I don't have to explain myself. ZACH: I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore. STEFAN: Where do I belong? ZACH: I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake. class. TEACHER: The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett? BONNIE: Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot. TEACHER: Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype? MATT: It's ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it. TANNER: Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events? ELENA: I'm sorry, I-- I don't know. TANNER:I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break. STEFAN: There were 346 casualties, Unless you're counting local civilians. TANNER: That's correct. Mister... STEFAN: Salvatore. TANNER: Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at mystic falls? STEFAN: Distant. TANNER: Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle. STEFAN: Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner. TANNER: hmm. arrives to the party. ELENA: People look up to me. I have to set an example. BONNIE: Just admit it, Elena. ELENA: Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty. BONNIE: He has that romance novel stare. ELENA: Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul. CAROLINE: Hey! You made it! STEFAN: I did. CAROLINE: Well, let's get you a drink. STEFAN: Well, I'm-- CAROLINE: Oh, come on. BONNIE: So where is he? ELENA: I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one. BONNIE: Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate. ELENA: Wait, you need a crystal ball. gives her a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. BONNIE: Ahh. ELENA: What? BONNIE: That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow. ELENA: What? BONNIE: A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill. leaves Elena alone. ELENA: Ok. Bonnie! STEFAN: Hi. ELENA: Hi. STEFAN: I did it again, didn't it? ELENA: Yeah. STEFAN: I'm sorry. You're upset about something. ELENA: Oh, uh, no, it's Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're...here. STEFAN: I'm here. ELENA: You know, you're kind of the talk of the town. STEFAN: Am I? ELENA: Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah. STEFAN: Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness. ELENA: What makes you think that I'm sad? STEFAN: Well, we did meet in a graveyard. ELENA: Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's... It's not exactly party chit-Chat. STEFAN: Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, Chit-chat. ELENA: Last spring... My parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but... They didn't. So that's my story. STEFAN: You won't be sad forever, Elena. and Tyler in the forest. VICKI: No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree. TYLER: Oh, come on, it would be hot. VICKI: For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts! JEREMY: Hey, leave her alone. TYLER: You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert. VICKI: Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me. TYLER: Wow. Vicki donovan says no. That's a first. VICKI: I didn't need your help. JEREMY: It seems like you did. VICKI: He was just drunk. JEREMY: I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you? VICKI: No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me. JEREMY: Is that what you think? VICKI: That's what I know. and Stefan, on a little bridge. STEFAN: I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend. ELENA: Best friend in the world. STEFAN: And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us. ELENA: Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more. STEFAN: And? ELENA: And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, It wasn't, um... It wasn't... STEFAN: Passionate. ELENA: No. No, it wasn't passionate... Hey, um, are you ok? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-- STEFAN: Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink. is alone in the forest. She hears a noise. VICKI: Jeremy? Is that you? Jeremy? The fog is everywhere around her. Someone attack her. waits Stefan. MATT: Looking for someone? ELENA: Hey. MATT: When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me. ELENA: Matt, you don't understand. It's-- MATT: That's ok, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that... I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that. ELENA: Matt... comes back. CAROLINE: Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want. STEFAN: I think you've had too much to drink. CAROLINE: Well, of course I have. So-- STEFAN: Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry. ELENA: I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know. STEFAN: Is she like that with, uh, all the guys? ELENA: No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me! STEFAN: What is it? ELENA: My brother. STEFAN: The drunk one? ELENA: That would be the one. Excuse me. STEFAN: Need some help? ELENA: Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy! follows Jeremy in the forest. ELENA: Jeremy, where the hell are you going? JEREMY: I don't want to hear it! ELENA: Yeah, well, too bad! falls on Vicki, who is hurt. JEREMY: Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki! ELENA: Oh, my god! JEREMY: No! return at the party, Vicki is in Jeremy's arms. ELENA: Somebody help! MATT: Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?! TYLER: What happened to her? MATT: Somebody, call an ambulance! TYLER: Everybody back up, give her some space! ELENA: It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood. SOMEONE: Put this on her neck. MATT: Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me. house. ZACH: What's going on? STEFAN: Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me. goes in his bedroom. STEFAN: Damon. boy appears behind the window. DAMON: Hello, brother. STEFAN: Crow's a bit much, don't you think? DAMON: Wait till you see what I can do with the fog. STEFAN: When'd you get here? DAMON: Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it. STEFAN: It's been 15 years, Damon. DAMON: Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads. STEFAN: Why are you here? DAMON: I miss my little brother. STEFAN: You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do. DAMON: I've managed to keep myself busy. STEFAN: You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you. DAMON: Ah. That can be a problem... for you. STEFAN: Why are you here now? DAMON: I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word... Elena. watches Matt going in the Emergency's car with his sister. BONNIE: Hey. We're gonna go mainline coffee, wait for news. ELENA: I gotta take Jeremy home. BONNIE: Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling... ELENA: Bonnie, what? BONNIE: That it's just the beginning. bedroom. DAMON: She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive? STEFAN: She's not Katherine. DAMON: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel? STEFAN: I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work. DAMON: Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little? STEFAN: Stop it. DAMON: Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena! STEFAN: Stop it! DAMON: Imagine what her blood tastes like! transformation starts. DAMON: I can. STEFAN: I said stop! fall through the window. DAMON: I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face--- thing. It was good. STEFAN: You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die. DAMON: That's a given. STEFAN: Not here. I won't allow it. DAMON: I take that as an invitation. STEFAN: Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest? DAMON: I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word. STEFAN: Just stay away from Elena. DAMON: Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here. takes Stefan by his T-shirt and projected him against the wall. DAMON: You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Hmm. Sorry, Zach. is drinking a beer. Elena arrives. ELENA: You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. ELENA: People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too. JEREMY: I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that--Is that supposed to be you moving on? ELENA: Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this. and Bonnie at Mystic Grill. BONNIE: Are you sober yet? CAROLINE: No. BONNIE: Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home. CAROLINE: Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me? BONNIE: I'm not touching that. CAROLINE: I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And... Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and... I'm never the one. BONNIE: It's not a competition, Caroline. CAROLINE: Yeah, it is. is at the hospital. Vicky opens her eyes. MATT: Vicki... Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok. VICKI: Matt-- MATT: Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine. VICKI: Vampire. house. / Stefan's house. ELENA: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok. STEFAN: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past. ELENA: Without the pain. ELENA & STEFAN: Someone alive. watches his parent's photography. ELENA: But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. STEFAN: They follow you. is lonely at the table. Damon looks at her. STEFAN: You can't escape them, as much as you want to. smiles to Caroline. ELENA: All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it. sees Stefan across the window. STEFAN: I know it's late. But, uh... I needed to know that you were ok. ELENA: You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok. STEFAN: What do you tell them? ELENA: That I'll be fine. STEFAN: Do you ever mean it? ELENA: Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in? STEFAN: Yes. enters in Elena's house. Category:Episode Transcripts